hungry memories
by FirstThingsLast
Summary: After a wild party at Buck's, the greasers everyday lives seem somewhat normal until secrets start to rise and tension pits the greasers against eachother. warning:contains a slash! told from different point of views.
1. the morning after

iHey,sorry if this story sucks at all,this is my first time writing a story based off of a book. I have written my own stories on quizilla, I decided to do a story on here though. I'm going to do this as like,a prequel or whatever. I'll probably be publishing "Nothing Gold Can Stay" on here to,which is what I'm already writing and its basically the whole book from Johnny Cade's POV.

This story is told from all of the greasers point of views at some point,most of the time it'll be Ponyboy,Johnny, or Dally's POV though.

I'm just saying,don't get all pissed if its a little out of character. Its not going to be dramatically out of character though,Ponyboy's not going to be a vampire who loves a stupid airhead girl (ha ha ;p) and Dally's not going to fall in love with kittens. If its out of character at all it'll only be a little bit,like he'll say something that he might not have really said. Some parts will be out of character but not the whole thing. So I guess if you want the characters to be in perfect character don't read this.

Well,i don't expect this to get very far or be very popular but lets start anyway! Woo hoo!

i do not own any of the characters or Tulsa. I wish I did though ;)

**3**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I pushed my face deeper into the pillow,not allowing the rays of sunlight that were coming in my window to hit my face. The smell of shampoo and fabric softener filled my nose. It was too early. Too early to get up and move around,all I needed was ten more minutes of sleep...thats all I needed.

"Wake up kid." It looks like I'm not getting those ten more minute. I knew it was Darry, only he'd be awake this early.

"Why?It's Saturday...." my voice was muffled by the pillow. I was exhausted. I had gone out with Dallas and Curly last night. It's not like I got drunk or anything, but Dallas and Curly did and that's what caused all the awkwardness and embarrassment of the night. I didn't get home until late, I wonder if Darry was still mad.

"I have to go to work and you have to get up and do some chores around here. I don't have the time." He explained. I groaned and rolled over. I tried to open my eyes but the amount of sunlight coming in caused me to quickly close them again. I opened them a little bit,using my hand as a visor to block some of the sun.

"Can't I just do them later?" I gave up with trying to look at him and rolled on my side,facing Soda's back.

"We both know that you won't do them later if I let you wait. Now get up..."And with that he left the room. What a bummer. I wanted to see a movie with Johnny today too...

I picked my head up and peered at the red numbers on the digital clock. 11:45? Was it really that late, it felt much earlier. I dropped my head back down onto the pillow and sighed. I thought Darry would have been to work by now. I guess he didn't have to work until later.

I wonder what time Soda got home,he was with Steve and some other guy,I'm not sure who though. All I know is that when I got home and went to sleep he wasn't here yet.

Last night was wild. Last night...i could feel my cheeks tinge pink as I remembered what dally had done,it was the most embarrassing night of my life. Not to mention the stuff I saw. Though I spent most of the time sitting at the counter drinking coke,i had seen too much. I wasn't ready to tell anyone what I had saw last night,it was something I didn't want to talk about. I can remember walking out into the woods to piss and I saw it. I can still feel the confusion I had and hoping that Curly wouldn't see me there,accidentally seeing what was happening. It was probably just the alcohol but I wasn't sure if Johnnycakes understood that.....

Nah,it wasn't a big deal. Curly is weird like that sometimes,who knows what he could have been thinking. At least Curly didn't do anything drastic.

I sat up,i had to get up before I dozed off again. I had to take a shower,i smelled like alcohol even though I hadn't even taken a sip. After that I'd have to call Curly and ask him a few questions,I think that would probably ease me mind a little...

**3**

**Johnny's POV**

I didn't want to move from where I was. The lot was a place of comfort. Ponyboy, I wish he was here to talk to me. I was alone though,i was laying here all by myself. The warm spring breeze warmed me, making me glad that it wasn't cold out. My parents don't care that I'm out here now,so this is where I'll stay.... I had to ask Curly something, couldn't ask him by myself..i need Ponyboy with me,for some reason he made me feel safer. So did Dal and Two-bit but Ponyboy would be more understanding of anything I told him.

I had been awake for some time now. I wasn't tired, I hadn't been at the party very long,i felt out of place there. I couldn't find Ponyboy anywhere and Dally was too drunk to be around so I just left. Thats when stuff got weird though,i went to take a shortcut through the woods and curly was out there trying to get some girl to do something with him. When I butted in he wasn't mad. The girl left and I was alone with Curly,wishing I had just gone the long way to the lot.

**3**

**Curly's POV**

The phone rang and startled me a little. I bet it was that damn girl of mine,she was such a pain in my ass. She's probably going to bitch about something I did last night that I don't even remember. I really didn't want to listen to her scream in my ear.

I pushed my covers off and swung my legs over the edge of the bed,sitting up. I rubbed my eyes, I was going to have such a terrible day with the hangover I had now. I picked the phone up and cleared my throat.

"hey." I answered in a low voice.

"Curly? I just wanted to say sorry I didn't let you do anything last night. I told you I wanted to wait though..."It was veronica. She didn't understand that she doesn't have to apologize because I probably had fun with some other girl.

"whatever,obviously I'm over it..."

"I hope you didn't hurt that boy though. He was just being polite." what boy? Did she mean a little boy or a boy who was my age?

"What boy? I don't remember any boy being polite."

"Of course you don't,you were so wasted its a miracle you remember anything at all....i gotta go Curly...I'll see you later" then she hung up. I did the same and rubbed my eyes again. I was in no mood to do anything. I was glad the curtains were closed,the sun would probably kill me right now.

The phone started to ring again. I ignored it though,i was too tired to talk. I ripped the chord out of the back of the phone,preventing it from ringing anymore and bugging me while I was sleeping. I laid back down,it looks like nothing bad had been done last night,which was unusual but good for me.

3

sorry,it was pretty short. I'm not feeling well and I have to do so much other stuff today I couldn't write for very long. Sorry about the degree of terrible it is too. Ha ha

Please review,if I get five wonderful review then I'll consider doing another chapter...if I don't get any reviews then I guess it sucked,eh?

Thanks so much for reading.

'Til next time. ;D


	2. tiresome work and an unanswered question

Well,i was bored,watching random fruits basket videos about Kyou and Tohru when I decided why not write more? I don't feel like waiting for five wonderful reviews (thanks to agirlnameddylan for being the first and only person to review for now.).

When I write this,it does tend to change from character to character frequently, so if you don't really like that then review it and tell me and i'll try to cut down on doing that. If you enjoy it then I guess we have no problems,eh?

Um....hopefully this chapter doesn't suck too much.

Enjoy!

I do not own any of the characters by the way,nor do I own Tulsa.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I hung up the phone,i guess Curly's still asleep. Well,it was time to get started with the house work. What should I start with first though? I sighed and closed my eyes,leaning my head against the wall. I honestly didn't want to start with any of it.

I guess I should start some laundry so it'll wash while I do the dishes and save time. If I saved a lot of time I might still be able to go see that movie. Jeez, I felt so less manly doing dishes and laundry, I felt more feminine than anything else.

I took my head off of the wall and looked out of the window. It was a nice day out and I was stuck here. I groaned. Soda doesn't have to do chores because he works at the DX. I would have preferred to work there and have girls crawling all over me than being cooped up here. I guess it was the least I could do though, considering how much Darry works, I could never work like him.

I headed to the bathroom,picking up the cloths basket off of the living room floor. I stepped inside the bathroom, the tile was cold on my feet. Puddles of water still on the floor from when I got out of the shower.

I looked at the pile of clothing that was piling up in the corner of the bathroom. I picked up as much as I could hold in my arms and threw it into the white basket,then I started carrying the basket toward the laundry room.

I wonder if johnny liked what curly did to him...or maybe he was just scared to do anything. Its most likely the second one. That wouldn't be shocking if he was scared,he's scared of everything. Poor kid,his parents made him that way.

I dropped the basket on the ground and sighed,i hated laundry. It wasn't so bad when I had something to think about though. I didn't really want to think about last night though,so I thought about how nice it would be to be sitting in the lot with johnny or walking around town with Dal instead of doing this.

I threw the lights in one pile and darks in the other. There was an equal amount of both. I decided to do the lights first,i picked the pile up and threw it in,it made a large load. I poured the detergent shit in and shut the lid. The washing machine went on automatically.

Well....one thing down...ten more to go...

**Dally's POV**

What a hot girl. I pulled my pants over my hips and buttoned them. I didn't want her to wake up and want to talk or anything though,i was done with her. I put my shoes on and pushed her cloths aside to find my shirt. She was really wasted too,from what I remember, so she won't remember me,hopefully. I slipped my shirt on over my head then headed out of the door. I wasn't sure who was in the house so I quietly made my way down the steps,not wanting anyone to catch me. I ran out of the door at the foot of the steps,pushing it back into place once outside. I walked down the steps and out to the road,starting to walk on the fresh cement and gravel.

I wonder what curly did after he left the bar. He left a while before I had. I took out a cigarette and pushed it between my lips. Him and that girl of his,they sure were something. That bitch was always nagging the shit out of him and he was always complaining about it to me. I took a lighter out and lit the cigarette,then pushed the lighter back into my pants pocket.

I have no idea where I going right now,defiantly not that shit hole I call home though. I guess I could stop by and see if baby Curtis is home and see if he wants to find johnny and do something. Thats probably what I'd end up doing.

I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and puffed out a ring of smoke.

It wouldn't be like this much longer. I'm seventeen already...I'm gonna have to get a job and find a nice girl to settle down with. Ah,who am I kidding,i have a good five years before that has to happen...until then,I'm gonna make the most of this little town of Tulsa.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I put the last dish into the dish wrack to dry. I wanted to quit working,but I guess I wasn't given that option, huh?

I wondered if Kirsten still liked me,even after what Dally said. I know for a fact she did before I was pushed into her by Dallas and then him making all of those comments. I guess it was sort of my fault for telling him anything at all,or else he would have had no idea.

Sodapop walked into the kitchen,his eyes half closed,he wasn't fully awake. I smiled at him, he made an attempt at smiling but I guess it's too early for him to smile. I went into the laundry room and took the lights out of the washer,putting them back into the white basket,then I threw in the darks and did the same I had done with the lights.

"Hey Sodapop, could you hang up the wet laundry whenever you get the chance?" I asked,walking back into the kitchen.

"Sure,kid" he answered. I was glad that was out of the way. I was gonna take a rest now,even though I hadn't really done much. I really wanted to go out and see johnny though.

"I'm going to find Johnnycakes, I'll be back in a while to finish the work Darry's making me do." I slipped my converse on.

"Okay." he replied,unconcerned. I made my way out and towards the lot,thats where he usually is. I could see the dark spots on the road from where they had put down new cement to try and repair this old road. The smell was still in the warm air too,it made me sick.

The lot wasn't too far away,it only took me about five minutes to get there. When I got there,i saw him almost immediately, in the same spot he always sat in. He smiled as soon as he saw me. I smiled back and walked over.

"Hey."he looked up at me. I lowered myself down and sat next to him.

"Hey. What have you been doing out here?" I asked,parting my legs and resting my arms on my knees.

"Nothing,thinking..."

"About what?" I questioned. He was silent for a second,clearly thinking about what to say. I knew something was up. I looked away from the ground and up to his face,waiting for a reply. I saw in his eyes that this was serious.

Finally he looked at me, "Do you think Curly's gay?"

I went wide-eyed.

**;)**

it wasn't very long,I'll probably end up writing more tonight since I don't have much to do...

hope you liked it.

Review if you did. Don't review if you didn't.

And remember....Only You Can Prevent Forest Fires!

Nah,I'm just kidding. Save yourself the trouble and just stay gold. :)


	3. Johnny's secret

Okay,well,i was given some tips so I'm going to follow them. Thanks anonymous reader! Sorry if my previous chapters annoyed you...or w/e.

Tell me if there's anything else that I could do to make my writing better,that would be appreciated greatly. I really want to get better at this since this is my first time doing point of view and stuff. Trust me,its much easier just writing your own stuff.-_-

I do not own the characters from the outsiders nor do I own Tulsa.

**Johnny's point of view**

It was an honest question,and I think Ponyboy understood that. He had an almost startled look on his face,i guess I caught him off guard. This wasn't a conversation that we usually had,so I couldn't blame him for feeling awkward.

He opened his mouth and nothing came out at first,but then he answered, "uh...i have no clue. I don't think so since he's with Veronica."

"Yea....but..."i didn't know how to tell him,maybe I should just stop talking. I'm wasting his time with this.

"but..."he wanted me to finish,even though I didn't want to.

"But something happened last night that would make me think that he is." I saw something click in his brain,he was quiet but I could tell he knew something about what I was saying. I felt find of sick remembering what had happened,and if he had seen it I wondered what he would say.

"Johnny..."an almost sorry look grew on his face. Something must have been troubling him too. I wasn't sure what though. I felt ready to explode,keeping everything inside for all this time was taking its effect on me. I also had another secret I wanted to tell him,but it might make him uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure I'm gay. I never really was interested in girls,i was interested in Ponyboy though,and now Curly. If I told anyone though I might be thrown out of the gang just like I was thrown out of the rest of society.

"Johnny."he repeated himself, "i saw what happened in the woods last night. I didn't see much though,i was too uncomfortable to stay,and I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop him." He gave me such an innocent look. His innocence is what I really liked about him.

The difficult part of this was that I knew pony wasn't gay, he had a girlfriend named Candy and now he liked Kirsten. What he said about Curly is true too,Curly is probably straight since he is dating Veronica. Maybe she's just a decoy though,and maybe the him I saw last night was the real him that he was too embarrassed to show. Either way I'd never have enough courage to say anything to his face. I'd sooner tell Ponyboy then Curly, Ponyboy would be so much more understanding.

"It's alright..."Should I tell him now? Should I tell him why it was 'alright'? I looked over at him,he was inspecting the clouds in the sky,his bright eyes glistening. I guess he felt my eyes burning a hole in his face and he looked at me.

"Something wrong?" he asked,licking his dry lips. I gulped. I want him to know so badly.

_I have to do it now...just tell him...he's waiting for you to answer..._ the thoughts rang in my head.

"No...I'm fine."I sighed,why didn't I tell him? I couldn't stand how much of a coward I was. I hate being so scared to say anything all of the time, I'm causing myself pain by doing this. I can't keep this inside forever! So why not tell him now?!

"Ponyboy...i have to tell you something,and I need you to keep it a secret. Okay,man? I'm being serious about this..."i could feel my heart beating out of my chest. Ponyboy looked curious now. He was so clueless of what I was about to tell him. If he had known or had any clue then he probably would have not been so excited. I could already see his expression. He'd go wide-eyed again,his cheeks would turn red when I told him how I felt about him,he would drop his jaw and sit there,staring through me, no words forming in his mind. Right now though,he had a small smirk on his face and he was sitting comfortably.

"I don't know how to tell you...but I..." I looked at the ground and sighed,the fact that my heart was about to explode made things worse than they should be. He noticed I was nervous and tensed up a little,moving from his relaxed position to sitting on his knees facing me. He placed one hand on my shoulder,i guess to comfort me a little.

"What is it....you can tell me..." he really did care about me to a degree. I knew he did,but not the same way I cared for him.

"I'm uh...well...I'm gay Ponyboy." He slowly lifted his hand off of my shoulder and pulled it close to himself.

"What?"he questioned, I knew he heard me...he was just in shock,not being able to believe what I had just said.

"I like boys Pony. I like Curly...and..."i didn't want to finish,it might startle him and make him feel weird to be here with me.

"And me?" he finished my sentence. I was surprised that he understood what I was going to say. I nodded my head. He kind of sighed and looked at the grass on the ground. He wasn't as scared as I thought he would have been,it looked like he was trying to decide whether this was okay or not.

"Don't be mad Johnnycakes,please..."he started, "I don't think I like boys...I'm really sorry."

"Please, don't be mad at me either..." I leaned over and kissed him,pressing my lips against his. He just sat there and took it,not doing anything to push me away,being nice enough to at least let me have this. I knew enough not to do it for very long though. I quickly pulled away and ran . I couldn't stay there,i couldn't believe I actually just did that. I had to get away.

5

4

3

2

Was that any better? Please let me know....i didn't do the big POV tags and I tried to keep going with the one scene to stop myself from switching back and forth.

sorry its really short,i have to go chrisrtmas shopping ,so yea...

Please review. Thanks.

..Stay gold..


	4. shamelessly drawn to me

Chapter four already. I'm trying to write as much as possible before I have to travel for thanksgiving because I'll probably have like,no time after that.

So please review if you want to and let me know if theres anything I can improve.

Thanks so much!

The next few chapters are probably going to be mostly consumed by the slash, but don't worry, there will be other conflicts and character secrets and stuff like that.

I do not own the characters or Tulsa. ;p

**Ponyboy's point of view**

I pressed my fingers against my now burning hot lips. I could still feel his lips pressed against mine. I could feel the bright red blush that spread across my cheeks. I watched as he ran out of my sight.

What was he thinking? I told him I was straight. One minute we're just two buddies trying to have a conversation and the next he's gay and kissing me. I'm so confused. I hope he doesn't think I'm gay too because I didn't push him away when he kissed me, I was just startled and not sure what to do. I loved Johnny, I really do,just not in that way. He was like my brother, a brother that liked to kiss his own brother obviously. I wasn't trying to be harsh, I just didn't want to lead him on or anything.

My lips were now tingling at the realization that they had just been pressed against someone else's lips. I hid my face in my hands,feeling extremely awkward. What was I going to do about this. This is my fault too.

It was my fault when Dally ruined my chances with Kirsten and now its my fault Johnny kissed me. In the first place,i shouldn't have said "I'd rather be sitting in the lot with johnny" when I was doing house work, because obviously that wish came true. It's my fault for not telling him "hey,I'm not gay!" and it's my fault that I didn't act more manly. Ugh...it was way easier to let out my anger by blaming everything on myself. I knew all of that wasn't true,it really wasn't my fault,if I convinced myself it was though,there would be nothing left to worry about or anyone to place the blame on because it's already been placed on me..

I slowly lowed my hands away from my face and looked in front of myself at the empty lot. The place where me a Johnny had spent all of our summer nights together staring at the stars. Had he liked me back then? Was he thinking about telling me back then but didn't have the courage?

I sighed and stood up. I'd never stop thinking about this if I stayed here. So I'm deciding right now to just shake it off and forget it happened. It was just a harmless kiss. It's not like we Frenched or got into each others pants.

I needed to get home and finish the work so I could read the rest of my book.

* * *

I shut the book,what a weird ending. I stood up and stretched. I'd been in that chair for a while, too deep into my book to do anything.

The brightness of the sunset caught my eyes. I looked out of the window,the sky was dominated with a gold color. The clouds were a light pink along with tints of purple. The sunsets always interested me. I walked over to the window . I watched the sunset often,it made me feel like there was a lot of beauty still in the world,and all of that beauty was sucked from the earth for those precious moments and put into the sky. It was stunning really. I leaned my arms on the window frame and relaxed, staring outside. I always thought of that Robert Frost poem when I saw the sun setting.

After a while the sky went from colorful to a dark blue that had its own beauty but still bored me. Darry and Soda should be getting home sometime soon. I moved from my position in the window and started walking into the kitchen,my socks dragging on the floor on account of me being to lazy to pick my feet up when I walked.

I peered into the fridge. I wasn't hungry,i just had a tendency to eat when I was bored. As usual,there was nothing that seemed to appeal to me. I stood up straight again and pushed the door shut.

Something brought up the subject of Johnny in my mind. I only today found out how drawn to me he was,but it seemed like forever ago. I wished now that he hadn't run away,i wished that he had stayed with me and let me talk to him. To tell him I wasn't gay but I wasn't angry that he had kissed me,i understood it was something that he really felt he needed to do. To tell him I liked it...

Wait... I liked it? Was that something I just made up in my head or did I really?

I'm being stupid again,or course I didn't like it...

I sighed,not sure what to think.

**Johnny's point of view**

I sat at the counter at the Dingo. I wasn't going to drink,i had thought about it but decided that wasn't the responsible thing to do in this situation.

I was almost certain that Ponyboy was upset with me. I attacked him right after he had told me that he was straight. What a fool I've made of myself. I had no shame for what I did though,i thought he had the right to know. The only problem is that I now have no one to turn to. If my dad ever found out he'd probably beat me to death,ashamed to call me his son.

I think everything would have been fine if I hadn't kissed him. I would have told him I was gay and that I liked him and it would be strange,but not as strange as it was now. Now he'd probably try to keep his distance from me.

I might have been talking to him right now...sitting in the lot looking at the stars,but instead I blew it.

I still like Curly,i liked the way he kissed me last night in the woods,even if it was the booze. I doubt he'd ever admit to it if he was sober though,he would call me a pussy like he always did and tell me to stop telling lies. He might be easier to get with than Ponyboy though, because theres a chance that Curly is actually gay,or at least bi.

Ugh,why am I thinking like this. It's not like me, I've never told myself I was gay and now I'm trying to pick out what guy would be an easier target. What is wrong with me today.

I stood up,i needed to get up and move around a little,my leg was falling asleep. I walked into the bathroom that was close to where I had been sitting. The door squeaked as I opened it. I walked in,it wasn't the cleanest bathroom. There weren't many stalls either. I stood in front of one of the sinks and a mirror. My scar was really disgusting,i hated it being on my face...reminding me of that day every time I looked at it.

I turned the sink on and bent over, splashing some water into my face. The water was cold,which kind of woke me from the sleepy mood I was in. the water felt so good on my face. I turned it off and dried my face on my shirt.

Man,was I tired...i needed some sleep or something...

I stood up straight and looked at myself again. I combed my fingers through my hair. I was such a mess today, visually and mentally. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with myself now. I couldn't just sit out there forever,the people who have been here for a while will start getting drunk and I'll be in hell if I'm surrounded by drunks.

I thought I heard a footstep behind me so I turned my head and looked quickly. When I looked,no one was there. My mind was playing games with me, and I really wasn't in the mood. I wasn't in the mood for anything but to talk to Pony and tell him how sorry I was and how I would leave him alone if he wanted me to. If thats how it had to be then it would be better than staying like this forever.

I wonder what he would have done if I had stayed. Would he have slapped me would he have been too startled to move? Maybe he would have been understanding....i should have stayed.

I yawned,all of this thinking is tiring me out.

"Your tired already? The fun has just begun!"I jumped and spun around. I turned around to see Curly standing there. I sighed with relief.

"Oh,its only you...you scared me to death, man." I told him,not knowing if he remembered what happened last night.

"It's only me? I thought you'd be happier to see me since we made out last night..." he wasn't drunk,i could tell. When he was drunk he slurred and talked nonsense. If he wasn't drunk then that meant he remembered it! I was so screwed..he might tell the gang...

"y-you remember that?"i asked. Of course I knew he did or we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

"Of course...and I remember you jerking me o-"

"Your not going to tell anyone are you?" I interrupted.

"That your gay? Nah, because then I'd have to explain how I knew and people would find out that I'm bi!" so he isn't straight,i knew it.

"Alright. How'd you know I was gay?"

"I knew from how much you enjoyed last night,it was pretty obvious. I might have been wasted but I know what happened. I remember it all." he grinned. " I'm just a really good actor,i played dumb when everyone asked where I went when I left early."

I sighed and stared at the grin he had on his face and his bright blue eyes. His dirty blond hair almost covered his eyes,but it was just short enough not to. He was almost as cute as Ponyboy. Curly was edgy and dangerous,not innocent like pony though,and it was that innocence I was after.

I looked at curly,biting my lip.

"You checking my out,Cade?" he asked,giggling. I blushed.

"Nah."

"Yea right,i saw you." he winked.

"Whatever,man." I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door.

"Wait,you wanna go sit in a bedroom upstairs and talk?" He smirked. Of course I did,but I didn't want him to know that.

"I'll pass."i started towards the door again.

"Come on, Johnnycakes." I sighed and gave in.

"Fine,but only for a little while." he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom and into the crowd of people. I hated being in big crowds, it scared me to an extent. He pulled me like the people weren't even there. I bumped into a bunch of people who yelled nasty stuff at us for running into them. I tried to keep up with Curly but I found it tiring even though he was holding onto my arm tightly.

We finally made it to the staircase. He let go of my arm and we made our way up. I rubbed my arm where he had been holding it. He had been holding on to it to hard without even realizing it. My arm was throbbing from pain,it wasn't the only thing throbbing though.

He opened the door to one room and a girl screamed.

"Sorry!"he chuckled and closed the door,then went to the next room,which was luckily empty. I followed him inside of the room and sat on the bed. The room smelled musty and old. I didn't mind it,Curly obviously did though.

"Ugh it smells like old people in here,you think they could clean up in here once and a while or spray some air freshener or something!" he complained. He looked around,a disgusted look on his face.

"What'd you want to talk about?" I asked,not caring about how the room smelled. He shrugged and thought for a minue.

"You think Dally's hot?"he asked. I never really thought about Dally like that,he was more like a hero to me than anything. I shook my head no. Then I realized what he was getting at.

"You do though,don't you?"he nodded.

"If you tell him I'll wring your neck!got me? Anything we say never leaves this room,okay?"

"Alright."

There was an awkward silence. Curly sat down next to me on the bed.

I was alone in a room with curly...i couldn't help but wonder how the next few hours were going to play out...

**;)**

thanks for reading,it was pretty long this time,well,it was longer than the other ones.

I might get to do another chapter tonight or might not be able to,only time will tell.

So now we see that Curly's bi and Ponyboy's confused(he gets confused a lot.)

I'm not sure what johnny and curly are going to end up doing yet,i guess we'll have to wait and see. If I don't finish it tonight feel free to give me some ideas on what they do! I'll give you credit for the idea.

I realize that Curly may have brown hair and green eyes or he might actually have blond hair and blue eyes, I just wrote a random description. Don't be hating please.

Thanks again for reading!please review if you liked it! If you hated it don't waste your time.

-cloudycakes-


End file.
